Verhaallijn twee hartslagen
by Laylah enzo
Summary: Dit is de verhaallijn van een verhaal waar ik mijn leven in stop - dit is mijn kindje!


Verhaallijn Twee Hartslagen.

Nuja is opgegroeid met de twee rocksterren Tom en Bill Kaulitz. Ze kunnen geen moment zonder elkaar en dat is natuurlijk wel moeilijk als de twins vaak moet touren en interviews moet geven. Tokio Hotel is nog niet echt bekend en Nuja hoopt stiekem dat het zo rustig blijft, maar ze weet dat de jongens populair zullen worden. Wat wil je anders met vier jongen muzikanten? Daar komen hordes gillende fans op af. Tom en Bill merken dat ze er niet blij mee is, maar ze wil ze niet in de weg staan bij hun droom. Ze gaat meer werken zodra de jongens steeds meer de studio in moeten; dan heeft ze tenminste een beetje afleiding. Ze werkt in een rockcafé in Magdeburg en moet dus elke dag een half uur in de bus zitten.

x

De jongens worden steeds bekender in Duitsland waardoor Nuja steeds vaker alleen in Loitsche is; ze heeft alleen Andreas nog. Als ze niet aan het werk is zit ze wel bij hem; alleen maar voor de afleiding. Elke dag spreekt ze Bill en Tom, als ze niet thuis zijn. Als ze thuis zijn zit ze de hele dag bij hun in de garage. Bill en Nuja zingen dan tot hun kelen het begeven en ze speelt gitaar met Tom totdat zelfs het eelt op haar handen pijn doet. Ze lachen totdat de spiertjes rondom hun mond kramp krijgen en ze huilen totdat de traanzakjes helemaal leeg zijn. Tom en Bill vertellen over alles wat ze in de tijd dat ze weg waren meegemaakt hebben en Nuja luistert. Ze vertelt hoe saai het zonder hen was in Loitsche en hoe slopend het werken kan zijn in het rockcafé. Bill en Tom gaan mee naar het café als Nuja moet werken en 's nachts liggen ze op drie matrasjes in de woonkamer.

x

Nuja begint het vervelend te vinden dat er zoveel vrouwelijke fans op de jongens afkomen. Zij kent ze al vanaf hun geboorte; die meisjes kennen de echte Tom en Bill niet. Nuja is degene die op ze wacht als ze thuis komen en dan dagen met ze doorbrengt totdat ze weer moeten optreden. Zij zit zich de hele dag te vervelen in de studio als de jongens moeten opnemen; alleen maar om bij ze te kunnen zijn. Nuja vind dat die meiden de jongens niet eens verdienen. Ze wordt lichtelijk depressief door al die gillende fans voor de jongens. Tom en Bill weten niet echt wat ze met haar aanmoeten en nemen haar mee naar de Malediven. Daar blijven ze twee maanden, maar ze weten dat het toch weer slechter zal gaan zodra ze Nuja weer achter moeten laten.

x

Nuja is nu al vier maanden zonder de jongens; ze hebben zelfs bijna geen tijd meer om haar te bellen. Het vreet haar langzaam op van binnen, maar het kleine beetje hoop groeit als Tom haar sms't en beloofd die avond nog te bellen. Dat het hem spijt dat ze haar al zolang alleen hebben gelaten en dat hij elke avond eventjes zou bellen om te vragen hoe het met haar gaat. Zo ontstaat er langzaam een sterkere band tussen Nuja en Tom als alleen maar vrienden. Als ze weer terug zijn, na langer dan 5 maanden, spreken ze vaak af in het bos._Love__ is in the air._

x

Nuja weet niet of ze het wel aandurft om een echte relatie met Tom te nemen. Bill is niet het probleem; die had het allang door. De hysterische fans waren het grootste opstakel; stel dat ze haar zouden vermoorden? Tom hoefde er niet lang over na te denken en zei dat ze gewoon met hem meeging; maakt niet uit waar naartoe. Ook met interviews mocht ze erbij zitten – de fans moesten het maar accepteren. Zo kreeg langzaamaan de hele wereld te weten dat Tom nu bezet was en dus niet meer met Jan en alleman in bed dook. Sommige waren blij voor hem, maar er waren ook fans die brieven stuurde dat hij zich vergiste in Nuja. Nuja voelde zich ergens schuldig; misschien hoorde ze inderdaad niet meer als vrienden te zijn, maar Tom was hier zeker van waardoor Nuja er ook steeds meer vertrouwen in kreeg.

x

De jongens van de band, Nuja en zelfs David merkte dat het niet goed ging met Bill. Hij gedroeg zich raar en was zo vaak mogelijk opgesloten in een kamer; maakte niet uit welke. Zolang hij maar alleen kon zijn. Eerst dachten ze dat het eraan lag dat hij nog steeds niet een vriendin had, maar dat leek al snel te veranderen toen Tom een brief van het ziekenhuis ergens onderin zijn koffer vond. Hij rommelde nooit in de spullen van zijn broertjes, maar dit keer was het noodzakelijk. Hij kon het niet aan om zijn broertje zo te zien en moest gewoon weten wat er met hem was. Tom weet niet zo goed wat hij met de informatie in de brief moest. Bill kon niet – nee, dat mocht niet! Nu ze net hun dromen hadden waargemaakt zou het opeens afgelopen zijn.

x

Tom ging met Bill praten en krijgt hem zover om het tegen de anderen te zeggen. Het was doodstil in de bus toen hij klaar was met het praten; het liep niet zo vloeiend, want het was duidelijk dat hij het niet makkelijk vond om te vertellen wat ook niet zo gek was. David stond erop dat Bill het zo snel mogelijk bekend zou maken in de media, want hij kon nu niet verdergaan met de band; hij moest behandeld worden voor de kanker in zijn longen. Tom probeert Bill zoveel mogelijk van de sigaretten weg te houden, maar hij weet dat hij zijn broertje daar niet vanaf kan houden. Hij is depressief en dan rookt hij alleen maar meer als dat hij aankan; vooral nu hij kanker heeft. De volgende dag maken ze het nog bekend, maar Bill spreekt geen woord. Hij speelt een beetje met het pluizige plukje haar dat voor zijn ogen valt.

x

Ze gaan zo snel mogelijk naar huis; David heeft Simone en Gordon al ingelicht. Bill moet de volgende dag meteen naar het ziekenhuis voor chemokuur. De relatie tussen Nuja en Tom hangt ook aan een zijde draadje; ze zitten alleen nog maar aan het bed van Bill en hebben bijna geen aandacht meer voor elkaar. 's Avonds liggen ze uitgeput bij elkaar in bed, maar in je slaap heb je natuurlijk niet veel aan elkaar. Ze moeten toekijken hoe slechter het met Bill gaat, hoe zijn haren uitvallen en hoe hij kapot gemaakt word. Hij ligt er zo levenloos bij en dat sloopt de mensen om hem heen ook heel erg.

x

Zijn 20e verjaardag wordt in het ziekenhuis gevierd, maar Bill wil er niets over horen en wordt boos als iemand erover begint. De hele dag staart hij een beetje voor zich uit en af en toe biggelt er een traan over zijn wang. Hij kan er niet tegen als hij terugkijkt op zijn leven; hij was net aan de top van zijn droom, maar hij wilde niet dat het zo snel alweer afdaalde. Hij blijft vechten, maar hij weet dat het geen zin heeft; dat het valse hoop is. En dat wordt bevestigd als de arts vertelt dat de kanker zich in zijn hele lichaam heeft uitgezaaid heeft en hij nog maar zes maanden heeft.

x

Hij is weer thuis, maar buiten komt hij niet. Hij zit elke dag op zijn vensterbank naar buiten te staren. Overal over aan het nadenken en niemand kan nog tot hem doordringen. De meeste mensen zouden dan alles doen wat ze nog willen doen, maar Bill wil alleen maar verder met de band; hij wil zijn droom uitbereiden en nieuwe dingen ontdekken in de grote muziekwereld. Hij kon zich er niet bij neerleggen dat hij alles op moest geven; alles wat hij zojuist voor elkaar had gekregen. Nuja, de band, Gordon, Simone en David werden er ook niet vrolijker van om zo toe te moeten kijken hoe Bill langzaam de dood inloopt. Veel konden ze er – helaas – niet aan veranderen en dat probeerden ze dus ook niet. De relatie tussen Nuja en Tom is nog steeds niet zoals het geweest was en zoals ze het zouden willen; de aandacht gaat vooral naar Bill. De ene ruzie volgt na de andere en de ruzies gaan om de domste dingen.

_1 maand – nog 5 te gaan._

x

Na iets minder als een maand begint Bill door te krijgen dat dit ook geen zin heeft en probeert zijn leventje weer een beetje op de rails te brengen. Nuja ziet hem vaker, hij zingt weer onder de douche (hij douchet überhaupt weer), hij gaat weer winkelen. Het doet de mensen om hem heen ook goed om te zien dat de oude Bill terug begint te komen. Die zou niet eindeloos gaan zitten staren als hij weet dat hij niet lang meer te leven heeft. Ze besluiten naar de Malediven te gaan, in de hoop dat Bill wat meer rust krijgt. Tussen Tom en Nuja gaat het ook beter. Bill voelde zich schuldig omdat hij wist dat het door hem kwam dat het zo slecht tussen ze ging. Hij dwong ze allebei meer tijd met elkaar door te brengen.

Bill zijn haar begon met bossen uit te vallen en hij droeg dus altijd mutsen, zelfs op de Malediven.

_2 maanden – nog 4 te gaan._

x

Bill krijgt zijn energie weer terug en hij probeert zijn best te doen om het normaal te laten lijken. Dat blijft moeilijk met het feit dat hij haar uitval heeft en dus bijna kaal is, dat hij zwak is en snel moe en bij het feit dat iedereen weet dat hij nog maar drie maanden te leven heeft. Nuja en Tom krijgen een serieuze ruzie met Bill; ze willen van hem dat hij zegt wanneer hij te moe is, hij doet alsof er niets aan de hand is, maar Bill wil niet als een zieke behandeld worden. Hij zegt dat ze niet mogen oordelen over hem; wat hij wel en niet kan, want zij weten niet hoe het is om te weten dat je ieder moment kan neervallen en het allemaal te laat is. Hij wil zoveel mogelijk nog doen, hij wil zich niet ziek en afhankelijk voelen. De levenspit is niet uit zijn lichaam verdwenen; dat gebeurd pas als hij zijn laatste adem uitblaast.

In deze maand is Nuja ook jarig en Bill probeert gewoon te doen zoals hij altijd op de andere verjaardagen deed.

_3 maanden – nog 3 te gaan._

x

Ze besluiten toch maar terug te gaan naar Duitsland, want de hitte op de Malediven is niet goed voor Bill, die nu geen enkel haartje op zijn hoofd meer heeft overgehouden. Hij vindt het verschrikkelijk; hij was altijd zo erg op zijn haar gesteld en nu is er niks meer van over. Nooit haalt hij de muts van zijn hoofd, alleen als hij gaat slapen. Bill komt niet vaak meer buiten, hij wilde de reacties niet horen van de mensen uit het dorp. Het liefste wilde hij voor het grootste deel vergeten dat hij überhaupt kanker _had_. Bill lag tot laat in de middag in zijn bed, alles wat hij deed putte hem zo erg uit dat hij meer sliep dan hij ooit gedaan had. Nuja en Tom zijn nu een echt stelletje, ze hebben inmiddels alweer 9 maanden iets met elkaar en zijn daar natuurlijk _trots_ op. Stiekem is Nuja ook blij dat ze gestopt zijn met de band (de reden daarvan is niet zo gelukzalig) omdat ze nu niet meer rekening hoeft te houden met de hysterische fans. Natuurlijk zijn er nog meiden die van zich laten horen, maar dat is toch anders als op een concert; dan proberen ze hun kans te grijpen.

_4 maanden – nog 2 te gaan._

x

Iedereen merkt dat de klok nu begint te tikken, bij Bill. Daardoor raakt hij gestresst; hij houdt er niet van als iets vast staat. Hij wil het liefste in bed blijven liggen totdat het klaar is, tot hij van de wereld verdwenen is. Natuurlijk laten de jongens, Nuja en zijn ouders daar geen gras over groeien, want zij willen goede herinneringen hebben aan de laatste tijd met Bill en het niet herinneren als een depressieve, slopende tijd. Het is natuurlijk moeilijk om te besluiten wat Bill wel en niet aankan, ze gingen hem een beetje overbezorgd behandelen en dat hielp Bill ook niet. Hij zei er dit keer niks van, hij wilde dat ze er zelf achter kwamen; ook al was dat voor hen te laat. Hij wist gewoon dat hij iedereen moest vergeven voor alles wat ze deden en gedaan hebben. Hij kan het niet om boos op die mensen te sterven.

_5 maanden – nog 1 te gaan._

x

Bill was er nog bij toen Nuja en Tom elf maanden samen iets hadden. Hij voelde dat hij niet lang meer had en wist dus ook dat hij het niet meer zou meemaken dat ze een jaar samen waren, maar hij wist zeker dat ze dan nog steeds bij elkaar waren; wat er ook gebeurde. Ze zaten met zijn allen op Tom zijn kamer (Gustav, Georg, Nuja, Bill en Tom). Niemand had verwacht dat het zo abrupt ten einde zou komen voor Bill. Zelf wist hij het wel, maar hoe gezellig de sfeer nu was hadden ze niet meer sinds het duidelijk was dat hij niet lang meer had. Hij wilde dat niet voor ze verpesten, hij wilde in die fijne sfeer heengaan.

Ze wisten totaal niet wat ze moesten doen, Tom begon te schreeuwen en iedereen raakte verstijfd. Bill lag in Tom zijn bed, alsof hij gewoon aan het slapen was.

_Dit was het._

Tom wist dat Bill zijn hele begrafenis al had bedacht en opgeschreven in een soort dagboek. Tom had het aan de begrafenisondernemers gegeven zodat die de droom begrafenis van Bill konden waarmaken en dat deden de dus ook. (Dat mocht ook wel voor het geld dat ze vroegen.)

x

Een jaar zijn Tom en Nuja nu bij elkaar. Het was niet een dag van vreugde, want Tom kon nog steeds niet geloven dat zijn wederhelft weg is. Bill heeft een lege plek achtergelaten en voor iedereen is dat een raar gevoel. Bill hield altijd iedereen bij elkaar en zorgde ervoor dat er niet teveel ruzies onder elkaar waren en die steun pilaar die iedereen nodig had was er nu niet meer. Iedereen rouwde op zijn eigen manier en Tom deed dat door één van zijn gitaren kapot te slaan. Het was de gitaar die Bill het lelijkst vond, dan had hij tenminste een goede reden om hem kapot te slaan. Nuja bracht zoveel mogelijk tijd door bij Tom en hij vroeg of ze bij hem kwam wonen. Daar kon ze geen _nee_ op zeggen, want thuis zat ze alleen en haar ouders waren niet echt mensen die dat begrepen. Bij hen was het meer; opstaan en doorgaan. Nuja echter heeft tijd nodig om daaroverheen te komen; Bill was haar lieve schoonbroertje en beste vriend, die vergeet je niet zomaar.

x

Tom en Nuja zijn een jaar bij elkaar en gaan opzoek naar een eigen appartement; Tom heeft er nog steeds moeilijk mee dat Bill in _zijn_ kamer is overleden en kan er dus niet instappen zonder aan Bill te denken. Ze kopen een groot appartement in Magdenburg met 4 kamers (een 'kantoor', een logeerkamer, een _master bedroom_ en een woonkamer). Ze hebben ook een grote keuken en een geweldig mooie, nieuwe, badkamer. Ze hebben uitzicht op een klein parkje en ze kunnen nu allebei aan een nieuw leven beginnen – met elkaar. Nuja heeft toch nog moeite met het verlaten van haar ouders en hebben ze dus besloten niet al te ver van ze weg te gaan wonen.

_Extra's:_

_Niet elk stukje na een X is een maand, met het aftellen wel._

_De datum waarop Nuja en Tom iets kregen is: 17 juni 2009. Dus als ze negen maanden hebben is het de datum: 17 maart 2010._

_De datum dat Bill overlijdt (Tom en Nuja hebben dan inmiddels 11 maanden en nog 11 dagen) is: 28 mei 2010. _

_Nuja is jarig op: 14 december. Geboren in 1990. _

_8 maanden nadat Tom (en Bill) zijn verjaardag hebben ze een jaar. Dus nog 4 maanden voor zijn verjaardag._

_Ouders van Nuja: Vanessa en Russel._


End file.
